


silver sunrise

by tardigradetheking



Series: On the Horizon [1]
Category: N/A - Fandom, on the horizon
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Swearing, Violence, and if you make money off it i want a cut, but not like gratuitus, hero reconstruction, independent project, just give me credit, non chronological, you can use the characters if you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardigradetheking/pseuds/tardigradetheking
Summary: people are complicated. they can be messy. they can be broken. they can be heroes.
Series: On the Horizon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960129
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

so um the first story im posting doesn't share a title with the full piece


	2. on the sidelines

It’s a nice morning, sun is out, I have a glass of iced tea, yep it’s going to be a good day.

I see someone on the horizon, hes coming up fast, got ta be joe.

‘mornin Bill’

‘mornin Joe’ He is in his custom all black and gold ‘you in the middle of something’

‘someones car wont start, bad battery, cant afford to get a new one, can I look through the scrap yard?’

‘sure’ hes gone, static builds up in the air. Good ol Joe

‘thanks Bill’ he has a car battery in his hands.

‘you sure it ill work?’ he gives me a look, right he would already know. ‘you want some tea before you go?’

‘nah, they’re stranded…I’ll stop by after work’

‘I’ll be holding you to that’

‘wouldn’t have it any other way’ he runs off. Quick as Lighting heh

Its good to see your friends


	3. the pride before the fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i made this for pride month

Brrring brrring 

My phone was ringing. It was the business ring tone too. Darn I was having fun.

‘Steadfast here’

‘there’s a giant robot downtown I need back up, address has been sent’

‘sounds serious be right there’ I turn to the people I was with ‘sorry I have to go’

Throwing myself in the air I took off. I look back to see their faces. That’s always the best part. Seeing the glee or shock. I pick up speed as I fly. I take it back this is my favorite part. There it is, domo arigato mr robot, and there goes Hammer, her body flys in an arch. Man, that must have hurt. Her hammer spinning away. I catch her in the air ‘you alright?’ 

‘yeah I can grow back my missing teeth. Nice cape’ she is referring to the pink, purple and blue flag I’m using

‘thanks i*’ 

‘CAR!!’

A car comes flying at us. I throw us in opposite directions. she’ll be fine. Time to focus. i try to stop the car in the air, and promptly get steam rolled. Damn I knew I forgot something, didn’t do my morning work outs, best I can do is slow the fall and steer it way from buildings. 

I hear Hammers voice in my ear ‘I was going to suggest a basic sweep but seeing as you cant even stop a car we should do Hammer of God’ shivers run down my spine, I hate it when she does that but we can’t afford ear pieces so what are you going to do. Besides it’s not like nokia makes is in that market, with the kind of stuff we are put through we would break any other bran ‘DUDE’ woops

I fly off Hammer is bobbing and weaving the best she can but shes just not as good a flier. She has mostly taken to smashing anything that is thrown and using magic mirrors to deal with the lasers. The robot is certainly big im not sure giant its 4ish stories so maybe that’s a big robot. Its tear drop shaped with a bunch of metal tentacles on the side, it has tank treads. ‘hey Egg bot im going to scramble you’ 

Hammer flys sky ward. So does a car. Its coming right for me. damn im going to have to tank this one too. I hurl the engine block back at him. tentacles swarm and deftly pluck it out of the air. The engine block goes flying again. I catch it and return fire. Back and forth as I zip and zag through the air. I go for another catch. You know something I hate smart enemies, like instead of giving the living dynamo an excuse to move lets throw an engine at a building so I know exactly where he will be and use the lasers. Agony spikes through me. for a short second I feel like im on fire, but what doesn’t kill me makes me stronger. The pain starts to fade to a really bad sunburn. I stand my job just got easier. Instead of catching the chunks of pavement the robot has resorted to throwing I just use myself as a hammer, not like it hurts anymore. Then her sledgehammer falls out of the sky at terminal velocity. The egg cracks, well bends but real eggs don’t do that so shut up. Hammer’s hammer disappears as soon as the machine starts tipping. My speeds up so I manage to Catch most of tentacles from crushing things. Helps that it did that it was one of those really slow tip situations. 

Hammer drifts down, her weapon of choice held with both hands parallel to the ground. 

‘good job kept collateral down. Sorry about your cape’ 

‘its fine I can get a new flag’

‘speaking of’ she touches down ‘how was pride’

‘only two people called my costume inaccurate, I think they are catching on’ 

‘shame, so robot any idea who sent it’

‘doesn’t look like builders work. And since A.I. doesn’t destroy cities in his spare time. Looks like we might have a new player’


	4. Jude McGraw very bad, no good horrible morning

This was supposed to be the start of a family vacation. So that meant waking up early and Christ was it hard to wake up kids early. We stopped at McDonalds on the way out of town, that was good. The coffee wasn’t, fuck McDonalds coffee. The radio volume kept on slowly dipping but then spiking back up which woke the kids. Jimmy, Jill and Greg. Woke, the missus too. Lord above I love her, but she is not a morning person. 

“dad I gotta pee” said Greg 

“ok kiddo next gas station” 

“but dad I gotta pee now”

“now? As in now, now? Or now as in a few minutes?”

“now, now” 

“alright I’ll pull over” glad we took the scenic route. I climbed out of the cart and into a puddle, scratch that a water filled pothole. My shoe makes squelching noises as I helped my youngest out of the car. He runs to the back small trailer we are towing. Ha he’s doing that cute little pee dance

“hurry up”

“all right all right” I unlock the camper. He rushes in. I go in to change my socks

“better?”

“better”

“did you wash your hands”

“yep totally” Greg says as he turns back into the trailer. I hear the sink running

“all right let’s get a move on” we climb back in the car. Key goes in the ignition, turn and… Grinding noises. Fantastic. 

“ahh what was that” screamed Jill

“is the car going to explode?” yelled Jim

Beth just groaned awake.

“everything’s fine, its just that the car won’t start”

“What do you mean the car won’t start?” Beth well I don’t want to say whine, but it was whine adjacent 

“don’t worry, we’ll just call someone” I pulled out my phone. No signal…fantastic

“great fantastic” said Beth

“dad look on the horizon”

“my thought exactly honey” 

“Da, I think its Lightning

“ok how about I walk while Mom starts on lunch, im just going to” knock knock knock. I jump in my seat, Beth does that thing where she flail your arms around and squawk like a chicken. And she hits me in the face. 

“Oohoh”

“you all right?” asked the man in the black and gold costume. His voice deep and rumbly 

“I uuhh yeah. Just car troubles. Are you Lightning?”

“yes sir, I could take a look at that car for you. You have any tools?” 

“in the trunk” I say as I pop the hood and open the trunk.

He’s too fast to see. The kids are amazed, hell I am too. Static electricity builds in the air. Beth’s hair stands on end, so do the kids. 

“alright so, your car should be fine once I replace this battery. Be right back” and hes gone

“wow hes so cool” said Jim 

“yeah did you see how he fixed the car? he must be so smart” said Jill my oldest.

“neither of us saw how he fixed the car the hoods in the way” I said

The hood closes. Lightning is back “alright start her up” 

She starts smoothly, easiest ignition since I bought her “thanks a million”

“hey, can we get you anything. We can whip up some coffee?” asked my wife

“no thank you ma’am. I’m afraid I don’t have the time.” He turns to the kids in the back and waves with a smile “y’all have a good day now” and he’s gone.

I smile today is going to be a good day.


	5. Stoppable force meets immovable object

I jump off the freeway bridge. I tried to land on my feet, but I slam into the ground instead. I don’t let it hurt. I throw myself up ward, just in time for the armored car to slam into me. yep the perfect plan. My ribs are on fire, but I have work to do. I pick up my crowbar pole thing. Walk to the driver’s side window. 

“get out of the fucking car” he doesn’t. grow bar time. With some effort I wedge the crowbar into the door and push. It pops open.

Blam blam blam. A bullet bounces off my eye. “ow fuck” my eyes water. “did you seriously think that would do anything. You already ran me over with your armored truck” the man looks terrified. “give me the gun and the keys” he is frozen, must be new. “now fucker” he tosses them and retreats further into the cabin. I walk to the back. Try the first key on the ring. Nope, nada, no, hey this one fits but its not turning. Clink. Ok snapped the key. Plan B. I heft my crowbar thing. With some difficulty I pry it into the joint gap thing. This is why I got a long on see I more leverage. I push, not letting the crowbar break and not letting myself slip the only thing left to give is the door. Creeeee boom. Payday I walk in.

Money stakes of money. Fuck I don’t have a bag. Wait a minute. I start sticking money all over myself. I turn around to leave. Push on the door….and push on the door. It was then I saw it, Hammers fucking Hammer laying flush with the door.


	6. the old guard meets

They had hoped they would never have to meet again, yet here they were. Dmitri entered the room first; it was his moon city after all. He was followed closely by Adrik. Adrik had seen better days, there where bags under is eyes and his once chiseled physique had turned flabby with lack of use and age. 

“would you like a drink Adrik?” 

“thank you, comrade, but no. I have finally gotten that monkey off my back as the Americans say”

“Do you think the others will come?”

“Jade might not. I’m told she has had commitment issues ever since…”

“Da, ever since”

Suddenly two of the chairs where occupied. Christopher and Kira had arrived. Both had aged gracefully, yet the years still weighed visibly. Hair greying and worry lines trace there faces. “you called us” said Christopher. it was spoken more like a statement then a question. “what my husband means to say is. Its wonderful to see you both. How is business?” 

“excellent” said Dmitri, “the bases population has reached 4 thousand and we have had to expand our vacation housing”

“so, Stalingrad is fine then” again Christopher speaks a question as a statement. “if they can afford to send so many people on lunar vacations”

Adrik smiles “yes, standard of living has improved greatly”

At that moment the fifth member of this meeting barges in, unlike the others he hadn’t aged a day. Caveman Joe hadn’t aged a day in thousands of years. “hey hey hey. What’s on the front burner cats?”

“we will get to that in a when Jade gets here caveman joe” said Kira

“all right I’ll cool it. how are you two”

“things have been fine we*”

“it’s spreading” said Christopher

At this Dmitri puts down his drink “wait you mean”

“Kira warped here on her own” 

“Kira after the meeting would you and Christopher meet me in my lab” asked Dmitri

“we would love to. I understand how important figuring this out is to you, Us too”

Suddenly there is a banging on the wall that faces out onto space. It begins to disassemble itself. There was no depressurization, on the other side floats Jade. Even as the youngest of the bunch she is in her mid-thirties. She enters, the wall puts itself back together behind her.

“must you always take my base apart?”

“sorry im late, there was a flood in Madagascar”

Everyone was seated at the round table, on the tables face the words ‘union of heroes’ were carved in Russian. Sadly, these six people were not that group, the union of heroes, like many others, were long dead. These where just the survivors 

“there’s a new wave isn’t there?” asked caveman Joe.

‘“yes” said Dmitri he throws a news paper onto the table its headline read ‘Twin cities dynamite duo’

“there’s also a wizard operating on the American coast” said Kira

“wait” said Adrik “east or west?”

“both” Christopher answered “he’s not like me though, just magic”

“we need to make contact. Warn them, let them know we can help if the worst happens again” said Jade

Adrik spoke “Dmitri and I are political leaders and Kira is still a known face. Jade and caveman Joe don’t have any know links to the rest of us but Christopher can just warp out, so he is the best option” 

Christopher raised his hand “we don’t actually need to make contact. Cant we just monitor the situation. We already have enough security risks, what with Lightning”

“it will be hard to monitor a teleporting wizard” pointed out Adrik

“we already made contact” responded Christopher with a blush “like I said we thought he was like me”

“so, I could just go cruisin’ for a bruisin’ in the twin cities and keep you in orbit” Caveman Joe interjected.

“what if they catch you?” asked Jade

“don’t have a cow dolly iv been at this a while, that ain’t happening”

Adrik stood up “Caveman Joe is right. I say we go with his plan” 

“second” chimed Dmitri

“third” said Christopher

And with that the discussion was over. Caveman Joe left to reprise his role as a villain. Christopher, Kira and Dmitri went to the labs. Adrik returned to his city state. Jade used the air lock to go back into the vacuum of space, she flew back to earth


	7. a letter to the editor

I whoop and holler as I run. Free as a bird I can practically fly. I see sirens below ahead, across the street. It’s a jewelry store. This means its either Villain of The Week or regular robbers, well it could be Captain Raygun. I spin my grappling hook; with a press of a button the line goes taunt. I walk across, its easy, like a balance beam. Then all I have to do is pick a lock and I’m in. As, I walk down the stairs I hear screams. 

“this isn’t real I’m not real”

“colors I see colors”

Welp looks like its not ordinary robbers. I don my gas mask in case. Pull out my hand mirror and peak around the corner. There she is Villain of the Week admiring herself in the mirror. She takes a step toward the counter to try on more jewelry. 

Suddenly our hero slumps to the ground. I see white? That’s not right my gas mask should have protected me. the villain of this tale is many things, entitled, impulsive, yet sadly for our dear hero unobservant isn’t one of them. She smiles and begins to saunter over. she savors the moment, its not every day you get to kill a hero. She raises her foot.

foot and then I catch it before she can stomp on my throat. The part of me not in this bizarre white space feels the shoe connect with my hand. They are high healed because that’s the best footwear for a robbery obviously. ok this seems to be like fighting the rhyming rapscallion. So, I guess I defeat her what? I said I defeat her. Dude this is a story you can’t just jump to the end like that. It’s boring. Ok I uuh… shove her shoe hard up. 

She falls back, landing next to a security guard. I jump up and charge trying to push my advantage. She grabs the guard’s gun. Shit, I jump over her and flip over the center island counter. Three shots are fired in rapid succession, one hits the ceiling, one wizzes by your ear, you don’t know where the third one went. The counter is a visual barrier but it’s not bullet proof, I crawl along trying to get to one of the two openings in the counter squares side. Another two gun shots go off bullets hit the ground where you once where “I don’t know how your resisting my power Falcon but” I interrupt her by throwing a knife. You miss. What no I don’t miss. Your basically in a hallucinogenic haze, you miss. Wait is this drugs? She whips the gun around. I shove myself back and upward in one fluid motion as a grab a hacky sack. A simple squeeze and I throw center of mass. You the chunks of marble blown out of the pillar next to. you the sack hits, it explodes with a woomf and a flash of light. I charge, punch to the bridge of the noise, spin her around and sleeper hold. 

Wait if I’m in this weird writer space how am I supposed to know when to stop? We can assume her power is a conscious thing she wields. What makes you say that? Well its not like there have been reports of this stuff happening all week. Ok sure that makes sense.

So like your god right? Well, yeah. And that means you control everything, right? Not everything, you did your fair share of controlling in that fight. Yeah but you let her have this power in the first place. True. why? IDK man this went differently in my head, I figured you would ask deep questions or something. Something like why you gave me such bad anxiety? Yeah

…oh, you want an answer, ok so like I developed an anxiety disorder and it threw my life out of whack and I just wanted to see a hero succeed despite having my problem but worse, I guess. So, what we are all just your playthings to project your issues onto? Well no this whole thing stems from my love of comics, I wanted a world with my ideas and where higher ups can’t say you have to kill this character, or make him more relatable, or angsty, god there’s so much angst. didn’t stop you from writing operation sphinx. Yeah honestly, I feel kind of bad about that, but I came up with you guys first and I needed to retro actively justify the state of the world. Something angsty just worked well for the situation. Hey, she’s almost unconscious, I’m going to give you a narrative free be, and remember I love you. 

Ok uhm and though he had his struggles Gray Falcon’s life “worked out for the best” I’m holding Villain of the Week in a sleeper hold. She is still breathing. I think about how weird that fight was while I’m back on the roofs. Was any of it real? Probably life gets so god damn weird when I put on this costume. I hope the last part of my ‘narrative free be’ got through. Oh well. There’s a siren in the distance. I smile ‘toon in next week dear readers to find out’ I say as I begin my sprint.


	8. who is the hammer

I’m what you would call gifted, everything comes naturally to me. sports, math, art all easy. Well there was one thing. Magic, that was hard, challenging, enticing. It all started with my wiccan phase back in middle school, I was bored so I put more effort into it then most. So, what’s a girl to do with her magic powers? I had considered being a super villain, who wouldn’t. I was young and dumb and slightly disillusioned, who could blame me for entertaining the thought. Then Lightning struck. He was inspiring. It took me a few years to get everything ready, only being able to work on full moons made it hard to test my theories. The indestructible costume, the necklace of protection, and most importantly my Hammer. 

I like to think I was the first of a new generation of Heroes. I showed Steadfast the Ropes when we eventually crossed paths. Even made his costume. Credit where its do not making the cape indestructible was his idea. 

Steadfast was different back then, he had more focus and drive. It’s no wonder we became friends. Unfortunately, burnout can strike anyone. That’s why I’m not trying for a challenging degree only a medical doctorate. I want the time and energy follow my passions. As a benefit being a doctor will allow me to save more people than just being the Hammer. 

In case you were wondering Steadfast and I are still friends, we work well together.

Steadfast and I were later joined by the Grey Falcon. He has always irked me, never taking anything seriously. that why I only work with him when I have too. He has only grown more annoying since, perhaps it’s because of my lack of exposure. No matter, there is work to be done.


	9. two birds one hammer

The first time I met the Grey Falcon I was responding to a break in at the natural history museum. When I got there, I found a smashed window and a man in a padded grey body suit sprawled out in the parking lot. He was daze. 

‘what happened here’

“I…fought a caveman… who had… a muscle car?’

It sounded like a question. He was probably concussed.

‘a cave man in a muscle car’ he repeats 

‘sir I need you to lie down, I think you’re concussed’ evidentially he wasn’t. evidentially the twin cities had become home to an immortal caveman hell bent on filling the greaser architype and one idiot on a grey bicycle. 

............................................................................................................................

Initially I thought Steven Hawkins wasn’t interested. Then I thought he was playing hard to get. however, it soon became evident that Steve was just exceedingly nervous. I thought it best to let him work up the courage himself thusly I invited him to be my study partner. 

...........................................................................................................................

‘so, what do you two think?’ It was a sleek and grey sports touring motorcycle. ‘it’s a thing of beauty, what can it do?’ asked Steadfast. ‘I’m glad you asked, the Falcon-mobile, has smoke screen, oil slick, a netgun, grappling slash tow hook launcher and I’m working on a self-driving feature so I can call it to my position’

‘you have clearly put a lot of effort into acquiring the best bike for your needs I will give you that’ upon reflection maybe I miss judged him.

............................................................................................................................

The friendship was good. He had no expectations of me other then us spending time together. When we started dating things where even better. He would lavish me in compliments. I did my best to reciprocate since part of his actions where clearly rooted in his deep-seated anxiety. Maybe the Grey Falcon had a point about his go with the flow attitude. 

............................................................................................................................

The encounter before I employed my avoid team ups at all costs policy had us looking into a missing persons case. I had already suspected human traffickers, as the twin cities are a hot bed. Although it is unusual for the traffic to flow south. The Falcon became fixated on one member’s quote on quote ‘pedo stash’ 

............................................................................................................................

Steadfast somehow convinced me to reveal my identity to him so he could quote on quote ‘meet this guy I’m so clearly in love with’. Steadfast that is to say Alex took us to a sushi place. I was admittedly a little nervous, the two most important people in my life where meeting for the first time. 

It went well, exceptionally well Alex convinced Steve to join a bowling team with him. That’s good Steve has always been a bit of a shut in.

............................................................................................................................

It was during MotherBoards first plot at world domination, I finally had my limit. With the Help of Lightning, the JA, surprisingly enough Breach, and the United States Military we had just barely managed to keep it from seizing any nukes. Grey Falcon had inundated use with references to terminator and Hal9000 throughout.

‘WOULD IT KILL YOU TO TAKE THINGS SERIOUSLY’ making direct eye contact with a serious look on his face he said 

‘probably’ 

............................................................................................................................

We were moving in together. He was apprehensive, I wasn’t. We had been romantically entwinned for 4 years now. Steadfast disappeared after Breach’s death forcing me to increase my crimefighting endeavors. This however meant Steven and I could spend less time together. I missed him 

............................................................................................................................

Evidentially Steve’s anxiety keeps him up at night. He likes to go for walks. It would be foolish for me to voice my concerns for his safety. This seems to be one of the few forms of stress relief he has. 

............................................................................................................................

I was returning from a night patrol. Grey curtains billowed out the window, we didn’t own grey curtains. The Grey Falcon was broken into MY apartment?! I had the element of surprise. Before he knew it, his back was to the wall, my Hammers was pushing into his jaw, lifting him off the ground. 

‘what are you doing here’ he tried to deflect saying tried to get me to answer my own question. I in turn reminded him that he wasn’t in the position to ask me questions.

‘he told me he was investigating a murder’ that made me angry. I leaned in. he chokes out that he…lives…here. Hell.

............................................................................................................................

Shit, I should have seen it. fuck, it was so obvious. Im supposed to be smart, god damn it.

............................................................................................................................

An ice pack, an apology, the second identity reveal, several more heart felt apologies, and some make up sex later. He forgave me.

............................................................................................................................

It was after Motherboard 2.0’s defeat. Steadfast had returned bringing half a dozen super villains as reinforcements. Good, I’m glad he is here for this. I approached Grey Falcon head on. My hands sweaty. I could appreciate the irony of my nervousness as he laughs and jokes. The ring box weighed heavy in my hand, but I loved that man and he was going to know it.


	10. free man flies

9 AM: physics 201; I don’t want to be late, so im early. I think im forgetting something, did we have homework? No but we have homework today. Jot that down

11:30 AM; power nap 

12: tuna salad or burger? The tuna may give me fish breath but the burger is greasy. Burger, tuna, burger, tuna. Shit have I been standing here to long. I’ll come back later.

1 PM: free hour; light work out and then start on my physics work. Am I using the right method, did I remember to carry the two? i should double check.

2 PM: art history; did I remember my pencil, oh god that cute girl is looking at me, maybe I should talk to her? What would we even talk about? Class? Fuck just do it

3 PM: power nap keep talking to cute girl; good thing I skipped lunch no tuna breath. Is my stomach rumbling to loud. Fuck me I’m supposed to be napping right now, something could go wrong if I’m not in top form. No not thinking about it. Someone could die. NOT THINKING it would be your fault SHUT UP. I forgot to ask her number. Shit she’s going to think I’m not interested. 

4 PM: study group; it was fun. There was pizza. Am I eating to much I don’t want to be known as a pizza hog. Am I giving my self an eating disorder, you should have this stuff figured out by now god damn it. Jerry bless him gave me extra pizza

5 PM: nap; had the monkey dream again

6 PM: civil engineering 2; wait im not getting this, did I forget something from CE1, would I look stupid, your going to look stupid, stop you’ll be a laughing stock no you… she said good question…

7 PM: Home; cleaning, light workout, cook dinner. What should I make, no not doing this gain, your just going to spiral, am I already spiraling shit. Sandwich eat sandwich. Watch a movie

9:30 PM: homework; ok im starting to get this

11 PM:

The wind howled and knifed against the exposed part of my face. My gums feel cold but im still smiling. An alarm was just tripped at the museum of natural history. Its not caveman joe im almost disappointed. Just run of the mill thieves. Oh well it’s a good warm up.

Im on the roofs again, its my jungle gym really. Jumping allies is easy streets are harder. Got to love the cape and grappling hook. Hey whats this

The lasers fly over my head “its over for you Grey Falcon now that I have these jewels my ray gun is complete” he says as he walks up to a mirror and now there’s four of him. I have a hunch I leap the counter. Ha doctor Raygun reflection clones all feel the same pain.

Apartment fire, my suits fireproof, and I have a mask thing. In and out easy peasy. 

Oh hell yeah the rhyming rapscallion is back 

He is easy to deal with once you have the nack

Hey do you remember your haiku phase

I give him a good nock

We don’t talk about that he says in a daze

This time hold him with a better lock 

3 AM: sleep;


	11. Lightning secret origin

It was a day like any other. Hilda Freeman rushed into my small clinic; her water broke 20 minutes ago. Now my small clinic wasn’t really meant for this kind of thing, usually people plan around going to the hospital 45 minutes away however, Hilda was a month early. That doesn’t mean I couldn’t deliver a baby, I am a doctor, I just had to improvise a little. 3 hours later she gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Something was different about that boy I could tell, maybe it was the twinkle in his eyes maybe it was how health a set of lungs he had or maybe just maybe it was how when I swatted his bottom and he first cried, every light in my clinic flared 

It was a day like any other. My train was running on time, was delivering coal. the Roosevelt bridge comes up right after this blind turn, it wasn’t there. I pulled the breaks, but I knew it wasn’t going to be in time. I was about to jump when…I don’t know how to describe it… suddenly the train was in the air, electricity arched off it. It went over the gap, landed safe on the other side. 

It was a day like any other. the boys and I had been hired out to fix a bridge over a dry riverbed. The bridge was metal. The moment we say it we could tell what went wrong. Somehow one of the main support struts had been melted. How something like that happens is a mystery. Oh well, we focus on removing the damaged parts. 

“excuse me sir?” someone asks 

I turned. There was a black boy looked about 15 16

“kid this is a construction sight your not allowed here” I told him

“I know but can I help” He looked guilty, like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“kid unless you have a crane in your pocket, we don’t want your help” I say while pointing my thumb to a heavy I-beam that our old crane was struggling to lift. 

“I can lift that for you…sir. If you could ask them to back up”

At this point I was fed up with his nonsense. I hollered “all right back up boys, Hercules here wants to give it a shot!” the boys backed up. That’s what I love about my compatriots we have fun. 

I turn to him “well go ahead’

He walks up to it. I followed it would be irresponsible to let a child go around unsupervised. He rubs his hands together, sticks his arms out in front of himself. Suddenly his eyes light up blue, electricity arks between his fingers. The I-beam slowly raised itself into the air, suspended by lightning. It wobbles

“where do you want it”

We finished repairing that bridge 3 days ahead of schedule.


	12. The Dragon lady

I walked through the streets of New Nanjing. I was wearing my winter gear with a sweater leggings underneath. It was still cold, almost as bad as working in Tibet. I thought I was lost. I made eye contact with someone on the street. 

“excuse me sir, I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to this address” He just grunted and walked away. I called him an ass hole. I tried again, this time I was given directions. It led me to a whore house. I asked the bouncer if I was in the right place. I wasn’t, He gave me directions too. I gave him a big smile. If I hurry, I should be done in time for him to get off work. 

I walked up to the new building. It was tucked away, the streetlights didn’t even work. God could they be any more obvious. I slipped out of my winter gear and hid it. then knocked on the door. It had one of those eye slit things, what are they called anyway? 

“what da you want” 

“oh, could you please help me. its soo cold” I said with just the right pose to give him clear view of my assets. He opens the door. “alright but you have to stay in the entry way with me”

I step inside “oh I was just going to kill everyone here” I say as I stretch.

he laughs the few moments it takes me to draw my sword and cut off his head. It falls to the floor. I catch his body and boot it down the stairs. I follow close behind. I take in my surroundings 17 no 18 people. Bar in the 3 poker tables, 7 slot machines on the opposite wall. 2 of the men are on either side of the staircase, they are drawing their guns. Slash through one’s arm while kicking the other so their knee breaks. One drops the gun in pain the other because he doesn’t have the arm that was holding it anymore. I move left my sword low enough to get the throat of legless. Grab armless’s shoulder vault up. Nose meet knee. At this point three other guns are leveled, and the bar tenders going for something. I dive at him. sword goes through his chest, skewering him to the wall. I duck under the bar and push myself into the corner. Bullets break through where they think my body is. Turns out the bartender had a shotgun. I grab a conveniently placed rag and bottle, breathe a little fire into it and toss. Now they have an entirely different problem to deal with. I grab my sword as a vault the bar. 

16 men, 5 in the middle are struggling with being on fire. One man close to the bar. He has an AK, what a twist, it goes off to the right of me, just barely. I kick him in the nuts. Sword was pointed the wrong way to get a slash in, so I just bash his temple with the hilt. 5 are going for the door. I grab the AK and shoot. 

7 men. 2 are still on fire. Those 7 are shooting like their lives depend on it. I dive under a table and slide into the fire. Wait shit, my sweater. It’s getting smoky they can’t really see. I charge them. Slash slash slash. I breath in the fire.

One He is running for the door, I let him leave. There are still some unburned papers on one of the tables. Something something liberation for the Russian people, something something Chinese oppressors. Yep this is the right place. 

I help myself to the money in the register and set out. I had some new none military issue clothes to buy.


	13. High Speed Chase

All right all right iv got this. I’m thinking as I walk up to the gas station. The gun ways heavy in my pocket. Step one, wait for the register to open. Check step two, make some noise. I pull the gun out and fire into the air. I’ve got this, I’ve got this. Step three take some speed. I felt the energy flow through me as I tag the people around me. step four. Grab the cash, it took me seconds to shove all that cash into my cargo pants. “Who needs a purse when you have these?” I thought. Step five gain more speed. I tag a car pulling out of the station. It slows to a halt. I run unto the dusty Nevada highway. Step six prevent a crash. I bang on the door of a nearby car, “turn on your hazard lights” I yell into the wind. They stair dumbfounded. “Oh god damn it” I think. I open the door myself, at this point they are speeding, I flip the hazard lights and tag the car. It slows down. That should prevent an accident while the car is frozen. Step seven repeat.

I feel him coming rather then see him, a static builds up in the air. I turn around I’m running backwards tagging cars as I go. There he is Lightning running after me in all his glory. Chiseled jaw, lean, skintight suit, I wonder if that fro is intentional or if the static electricity does it. “we have got to stop meeting like this hot stuff”

“I’m inclined to agree ma’am if you’d stop robbing people we wouldn’t have to meet at a*”

I charge him. he’s fast, so fast but I have the element of surprise. I tagged him, just a bit before he turned into electricity. I fell tingly, untouchable. Lightning shoots of a bolt, it does nothing I’m still riding his energy high. Step eight, tag Lightning is a go. He tries to goad me off the freeway, not falling for that one again let’s see if I can find a semi. Step eight B tag a semi, boom a half a mile up. My feet are swept put from under me. its Lightning he has a broom stick. I grab it still in the air, charge it with some of his own energy. It goes flying Lightning stumbles. Tag just a few milliseconds. I’m a bolt of lightning, I want more. He’s running, jumps to a powerline. I follow, never felt so alive. I hit the lines but instead of following I’m

On the other side of the tower, I’m in hot pursuit, I’m going the wrong way. Static, noise, it overwhelms me. I wake up at the base of a powerline, the ground around me is charged. I have fuzzy pink hand cuffs on my hands and my legs. 

“are you alright?” Lightnings standing over me.

I got this I got this “head ach, what was that. And wait are these cuffs fuzzy”

“alright then, let me know if you get motion sick” he lifts the cuffs and me into the air “and for the record the fuzzy cuffs are so they don’t dig into your skin when I take you to jail”

“aww I knew you cared”


	14. home free

St. Jude Thaddeus bless me in this endeavor for it needs to be done. St. Medard please give us clear skys and keep Lightning away. St Jde Thaddeus

“what’cha doin?” asked the man sitting across from me, Breach; dressed in black with white raps going up his forearms.

“im praying to St. Jude Thaddeus and St. Medard” he looked confused

“the patron saints of criminals and clear skys” 

“what are you afraid of a little static electricity?”

“no you perra, I just don’t want to fight him. he saved my grandma when she had a heart thing.” He nods his head “hey man I can respect that. You remember the plan?” 

“ I make noise, you get Zapper out”

“ok good, when this is over I’ll buy us beers”

Maybe he isn’t so bad “im holding you too that” 

……………………………………………………………………………………………

They dropped me off first, then circled around to the other side of the prison. I waited for the fireworks, did some stretches, got into a runner’s stance 

Boom BOOM boom 

This was going to be fun

………………………………………………………………………………………........…… they gave me full body armor, not the kind of stuff they give soldiers. This was thick metal plates with a rubber underlayer, it was going to turn me into a tank. 

I climbed out of the van and started walking toward the front gate. I got with in 50 feet before a guard yelled. “stop where you are” 

30 ft they start shooting. I stagger a little. Stupid, of course the bullets would push back. I charged, right past them. When I got up to the gate, I jabbed the lock. It exploded. The armored door 30 ft down got a haymaker. Welp time to make some noise

“yeah me cago en tu prisión! I’m the Demolition Man! You cant stop me!”

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The prison is going into lock down. What the hell is going on out there. I here explosions. I think it’s the Demo man. I listened carefully. 

“im the demolition man you cant stop me”

Shit fuck hes here to kill me. 

Suddenly my cell door swings open. I scream and throw a bolt. It hits nobody and nothing. A voice calls “hey man you gunna do that again or are we leaving?”

“Breach you son of a bitch. Yes fuck lets get out of here. The Demo man’s coming to kill me.”

“Alright follow me”

When I walked out of my rubber cell I saw the two guards that are always supposed to be there in a daze on the floor, hog tied. I kick the nearest one in the chest. Left turn, right. He held me to a wall as guards ran by. Thank Christ the explosions where getting further away. Up three flights of stairs to the roof, down a rope, up a fence, there where dogs but Breach the madlad got a rope around them and tied them to the fence. “Wait isn’t that fence supposed to be electric?”

“it was but I cut the power” he begins to climb,

“how did you get over the fence in the first place?” I asked as I followed him up

“dude how cant you notice my rubber boots?”

“…shut the fuck up”

i was home fucking free


	15. Falcon Rising

When I was 8 years old, I woke up and the world was suddenly terrifying. Every open door a threat, every sound an alarm, anxiety is a bitch. My Dad thought I could work out the energy and signed me up for boxing. it didn’t work but I knew I could win most fights I got in. unfortunately most is not all, so I signed up for Ju Jitsu with my brother. Losing a fight was one less thing to worry about. One out of thousands.

What if I someone is choking or gets hurt. I took a first aid class. What if I get food poisoning? I learned how to cook. What if I need to defuse a bomb? Ok that one was unrealistic, but I was 10 and I had a library card. Honestly, I’m glad I grew up before the internet, can you imagine all the things id be obsessively looking up. That was a thousand things I didn’t have to worry about, a thousand out of a million. Your starting to see a pattern, aren’t you?

It was 1983 I was standing on a roof top. The wind was blowing, I was cold. I wanted to do it. 

“come on you stupid bitch, just one jump and you don’t have to worry again”

I didn’t want to do it “it will hurt”

“its 14 stories it’s not going to fucking hurt”

“But Mom will be sad”

“she has Dad and Greg” 

“she wont have you”

“fuck”

I didn’t do it. I went back inside my dorm and ate dinner, thank fuck. Mom called me the next day, she almost died but Steadfast saved her. Can you believe it Steadfasts first day and he saves my mom’s life? She said “you know the worlds aa good place when there are people like that out there, you don’t have to worry son”

Sure, why not? I made a costume out of thrift store find. While I was doing that the Hammer broke onto the scene. I was part of that hostage situation, what the fuck are the odds. She wasn’t a good fighter believe it or not, terrible form. Just falling around that hammer. I mean she got better, for that brief window of time where she wasn’t a raging bitch whenever we crossed path she actually listened to my suggestion of learning kickboxing and gymnastics. Im getting head of myself

I was back up on that roof top. I started running. I closed my eyes. I jumped. I actually fucking made it, landed flat on my face but alive. I stopped a mugging, found a perfectly good bmx bike in the trash. The Joe came. This is the point where everything was different, no going back. I saw a smashed window and went in to investigate. I, and I couldn’t fucking believe this, saw a Neanderthal with greased back hair and a leather jacket. He was carrying off a stuffed sabretooth tiger. I attacked, and got my ass handed too me. As I lay there feeling like shit, while joe drove off in his muscle car I thought “that was the stupidest thing I’d ever seen or done, im going to do it again”


	16. Trust

The Hammer walked into the building. The door swung smoothly. It was dark, the heroin kept to the shadows. she heard footsteps. The Hammer froze, people have poor night vision and often relied on movement, after all. the footsteps abated. leaving the reception area behind she finds herself in the showroom. Used cars lined up in neat rows. She took in her surroundings

Large lumbering figure across the room, probably the footsteps.

11 cars in total.

Another figure cloaked in shadow, too fidgety to sit still.

hostage in the center of the room. Illuminated by skylight. Small, Caucasian, sweater vest.

Somethings off, the hostage is unguarded. 

The Hammer pulled out two of her magic mirrors. The foot-wide disks of metal unfurl like a hand fan, then silently glide across the room. The Hammers knees hurt she is a woman of action not meant for prolonged crouching. She uncurls to her full height, five foot one, and points her hammer at the lumbering figure. When she lets go the hammer flies straight towards them. Our hero moves, straight towards the hostage, mirrors in flight to lift the two up and out the skylight.

“NOW!” the hostage shouts. The lights flip on. 

A bolt of electricity arches towards the hammer. The cars in the lot begin to shift and scrape loudly. The bolt hits our hero, a sudden warmth emanating from her necklace, she falls. 

Clang. her hammer hits. The cars have finished their transformation into 8-foot-tall robots. The Hammer’s hammer is back where it belongs. she turns her run into a slide. Propelled along by her hammer’s momentum, she slides between a robot’s legs. The big guy now revealed to be wearing heavy metal plates finds himself in an idea position to stomp on the hero’s head. A floating metal disk intercepts his meteoric stomp. The hammer is swung up. A clang, a squeal. 

The Hammer contorts her hand to reach a charm bracelet “Steadfast, evil alliance, 3 members 11 robots 3rd by 71st north east”

Factoring in time of night, flight speed, and Steadfast being Steadfast she had 5 minutes. 

Priority one the fulminokinetic. one of the Hammers magic mirrors refurls into a blunt projectile. It begins repeatedly jabbing at the smaller man, he flails.

Priority t* HAND! The Hammer manages to lock her tool of choice in place just in time to block a solid steel fist. The hand crumples. The hero curls into a batter swing, her weapon is back in her hand. The first robot buckles. Another Fist is flung, her second mirror intercepts. The Hammer swings down on the first robots right leg causing it to topple onto the second robot. She wants a moment of respite but there is more to be done. The Hammer charges the Fulminokinetic, swinging with all her might. A blow like that would normally kill a man, yet thanks to the hammers magical properties the villain only falls unconscious. 

Our hero is breathing heavy. Somethings not right. A blow hits. The Hammer goes flying. Mid flight she sees someone, Villain of the Week staring at her from by the light switch. The Hammer is aimed, it flies right before the hero by the same name hits the ground. 

Crash, a miss. A two feet smash down. The Hammer can only block one of them, she saves her torso. A crunch, a scream the sound of metal shearing off as a magic mirror arrives in time to do damage but not protect its creator. 

The two mirrors begin to circle the Hammer at a breakneck speed. She’s tired, yet she will endure. As gently as possible when your only available tool is a large mallet, she nudges the hunk of metal and car parts off of her leg. The Hammers costume has gone ridged to form a splint. Her arms feel heavy, she looks, Villain of the Week had circled around the rubble to maintain line of sight.

Gathering her strength, the Hammer sends her mirrors flying, this time they make contact. Villain of the Week is pushed by the face into a wall, the mirrors pinning her in place.

“Steadfast plan Z” is her last conscious thought

……………………………………………………………………………………………

“steadfast plan Z” a shiver runs down his spine and this time not because of the magic. Steadfast is nearly there. He crashes through the wall, topples through a robot and manages to right himself between the Hammer and villainous horde. He crouches, and gropes behind him. his hand connects with something solid and unmoving. Steadfast says a word, a meaningless 12 syllable word. The hammer moves. 

“So” he says bouncing the weapon off of his hand “who’s first”


	17. fucking shit up and other super heroics

His phone chimed “hey man what to fuck shit up” it was Nick

“what kind of stuff?”

“you know those cigarette guys the ones who payed doctors to lie about cancer links I found ones house”

“Bro, hell yeah I want to fuck shit up.”

“gnarly meet in the usual place”

“Which one?”

“tacos”

The man got off his couch, turned off the TV and headed to his studio apartments closet. He pulled a grey turtleneck sweater. 

A quick jaunt later. The man found himself at his destination, Pedro’s Tacos. 

“Nick you son of a bitch.”

“Bro” yelled nick “want some tacos”

“Duh” said the man while he sat down

“ok so introductions” says nick “im Breach, that’s Stonewall, this is Jimmy. Ralphs cousin” 

“what happened to Ralph?” 

“Steadfast arrested him”

Stonewall shook his head “poor timing”

Nick smiles “couldn’t be helped”

“uh nice to meet you” mumbles Jimmy

Stonewall turns to Him, “first time doing something like this?”

“yeah well no first time with powers”

“ah, well that’s nothing to worry about, Breach is base line and he keeps up”

“really I thought… surely shadow powers.?”

“nope” chimes in Breach “but I make a mean shadow puppet.”

“oh yeah pants wetting” states Stonewall with an eyeroll.

“welp that was nice. Onto business?”

The trio walk to a near by van. 

“so how did you get into this? Us normals don’t usually end up in this life.” asked jimmy

“honestly I someone dared me to bust into the principles office and things just escalated.”

“seriously?”

“seriously.”

Breach pulls the van up to a gated driveway. “that’s my cue.” Said stonewall as he climbs out of the van.

“alright keys keys keys” he mumbles as he pats himself down. “ah here we are” he pulls nothing out of his pocket and instead pulls the lock apart. He then pulls the gate along its track and steps aside. The van pulls in. the van is soon dwarfed by the ornate mansion at the end of the drive.

As the three pile out with their gear, Jimmy is the first to speak “rich fucker isn’t he?” 

“I wonder how he got his money?” breach stated dryly 

“now hes not home is he?” asked stonewall.

“nope, checked earlier today, when I cut the security system.”

Stonewall quickly walks forward until he is face to face with a thick oak door. Stonewall kicks the door in. and with an exaggerated bow gestures his compatriots inside. “shall we?”

Breach claps his hands together “ok Jimmy take everything not nailed down; I’ll Crack the safes. Stonewall general mayhem.” 

With a woop Jimmy is off. Stonewall in turn pulls out 2 cans of spray paint from his fanny pack. “Jimmy dont touch the kitchen im raiding it on the way out!”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Stonewall liked to think he had an eye for interior decoration. This couch for instance would look much better as two couches. the houses feng shui definitely was improved after the toilet was moved into the mail entrance way. While he was there Stonewall figured the chandelier would look muc better as a piece of floor art. Then he moved on to painting.

Channeling his inner middle schooler, dicks and swastikas soon littered the house.

jimmy stopped “really swastikas?”

“hey man the point is that it lacks taste”

“fair enough”

Stonewall finished off his redecorating with a couple smiley faces and several red anarchy "A"s. Then he went for the kitchen, he needed a new toaster oven and rick people kitchens always had plenty of appliances. 

“anyone want a coffee maker?!” he hollered. The coffee maker soon joined the bag along with severa bottles of wine. He was debating carrying off the refrigerator when Breach entered the room.

“best not mate. That’s one of those smart fridges probably has GPS”

“shame” Stonewall laments as he drove his fist through the appliance. “are we done here?”

“yep. Want me to take care of your cut like usual.”

“sure. How about an orphanage this time?”

“you bet pal”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

when the man got home he quickly shrugged off his turtle neck and chucked it and the mask back in the closet. he then collapsed in bed 

The man’s phone chimed again “Steadfast can you cover the night shift for me next Tuesday. I have a thing.” It was the Falcon.

“sure”


	18. cheating death

“oh” the woman said looking down at the body. It was flat and still hard to imagine it ever held life at all. 

“afraid so.” Said Death. “come, life moves on.”

The woman’s mind raced. She had always been a thinker. 

“don’t try it” said the entity, “people always try to.”

“I could.” 

“many think so.”

“none are me however.” She says with a smile. 

“wouldn’t you rather be with your friends. I promise it won’t be terrible.”

“Emotional manipulation, really? I’m insulted.”

“it works for most.”

“shall we be off then.” The woman says with an extended hand 

Death blinks.

“I’m no fool. Life moves on.”

As the two walk hand in hand the woman speaks “For the record, I could have.”

death laughs “perhaps.”


	19. a steadfast team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so if you guys wanted to know what steadfasts life is like after he goes off the reservation

im not happy with how this turned out. ill rewrite it at some point


End file.
